My Fairy Tail Stories
by NaLu hanami
Summary: Hai! Di fanfic yang satu ini akan diceritakan tentang keseharian para anggota guild Fairy Tail! Read & Review! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Stories

Halo readers! Panggil aku Hana saja ya! sebenarnya Hana baru di sini, jadi tolong bersabar kalau banyak yang salah ketik karna grogi. Dan kalau ada adegan yang ingin dimunculkan tinggal di review aja,oke?

Natsu: "cih, dasar author sok polos…"

Hana: "hah? Kau bilang apa Natsu?"(menahan amarah…)

Natsu: "kubilang…DASAR AUTHOR SOK POLOS"

Hana: "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… NATSUUUU! AWAS KAU NANTIII!"

Natsu: "geh! Ka, kalau bikin aku sial bakal kubakar loh!

Hana: "di cerita nanti akan kubuat kau babak belur!"

Dan terus berlanjut…..

Happy: "sudahlah, lupakan saja orang-orang bodoh itu. Dan juga tokoh yang ada di cerita ini milik **Hiro Mashima**!"

**Pesan dari author: maaf kalau agak mirip karena Hana ingin adegan yang ga ada di komik dimunculkan disini**

Chapter one : terbentuknya tim baru!

Gjes gjes…kiiit… "fyuh,akhirnya sampai juga di magnolia!" kata seorang gadis berambut blonde yang baru saja keluar dari kereta. "nah,sekarang menuju guild yang sudah direkomendasikan kakek. Hmm…jadi namanya fairy tail ya?kalau begitu aku pergi!" . . . . . . . . . . . . ."geh,aku lupa nanya dimana tempatnya!hh..hari pertama saja sudah kewalahan begini,terpaksa tanya orang-orang saja deh" "maaf,saya tidak tau dimana tempatnya" "sepertinya ke kanan?bukan,sepertinya ke kiri?tidak,mungkin ke kanan?..." "lebih baik hik main sama aku saja..hik" , "kenapa sepertinya orang orang disini ga beres semuaa!" BRUAAK,selagi gadis berambut blonde itu ngedumel sendirian tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melintas di depannya dan menabrak kardus kardus bekas yang kosong. "ap,apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"huahaha!kau masih 10 tahun terlalu cepat untuk menantangku,_kepala api_!"kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan. Mendengar kata-kata itu,laki-laki yang berambut pink itu langsung bangun dan berteriak "oh ya?dan masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku,_otak es_!","oh ya?kalau begitu 1000 tahun!","oh ya?seju…" sebelum laki-laki itu bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya,ia langsung terlempar(lagi) ke tembok. "apa yang kalian lakukan,bodoh!" seorang wanita berambut merah datang membentak kedua lelaki itu. "ti…tidak kok…"kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan suara terbata bata. "huh,sudahlah…kali ini kumaafkan tapi kalau kalian melakukannya lagi…" kata wanita itu dengan wajah dan suara yang _deadly_."me…mengerti…"jawab mereka lagi sambil berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut merah itu.

"aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan…"kata gadis blonde itu ogah ogahan. Tanpa sengaja,ia melihat symbol resmi fairy tail di bahu kanan lelaki berambut pink. Merasa penasaran,gadis itu langsung bertanya "eh,ng…apa mungkin kalian penyihir dari fairy tail?" ketiga orang itu berhenti dan diam sejenak,lalu menjawab "ya,memang,ada apa?" wanita itu balik bertanya. "sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke guild itu tapi aku tidak tau arah,bisakah kalian mengantarku ke sana?","tentu,ngomong-ngomong aku Erza,Erza Scarlett. Salam kenal" katanya memperkenalkan diri."aku Lucy Heartphillia,salam kenal juga"jawab Lucy cepat "lalu yang ini Gray Fullbuster" "yo","dan yang ini Natsu Dragneel" "yo","jangan meniru kata-kataku bodoh!"kata Gray tiba –tiba berteriak."memangnya ada masalah dengan itu,tolol!"Natsu bales berteriak tidak mau kalah. "BISAKAH KALIAN SEHARI SAJA TIDAK BERANTEM SEPERTI ITU!"akhirnya kemarahan Erza memuncak dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Natsu dan Gray langsung diam ketakutan,sedangkan Lucy membatu tercengang. "ah maaf,aku tidak sengaja"kata Erza sambil mengelap mulutnya yang tidak kotor dengan saputangan. "tidak apa,tapi bisa kita ke guild sekarang?","betul Natsu,Gray,kita balik ke guild sekarang!"perintah Erza yang sukses membuat kedua lelaki itu ketakutan. Lucy pun berpikir kalau mereka takut pada Erza seperti seorang pemimpin memarahi anak buahnya.'yah,sudahlah'kata Lucy dalam hati…

"master,kami pulang!"kata Erza masuk ke dalam guild. "selamat datang kembali Erza,master sedang pergi ke luar kota. seperti biasa kau memang tegas"kata seorang wanita berambut perak ikal panjang sambil melihat Natsu dan Gray yang babak belur dan yakin kalau itu bekas pukulan Erza. "begitulah,mereka yang salah. Lucy saja dibuat repot","Lucy?" wanita berambut perak itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tanya. "oh iya,ini dia gadis yang ingin bergabung disini" Lucy hanya tersenyum manis. "hai gadis cantik,namamu Lucy ya?namaku Mirajane,panggil saja bertemu denganmu" kata Mira ramah sambil tersenyum. Lucy hanya ber-blushing dibilang'cantik'. "te..terima kasih"jawab Lucy malu-malu.'hihi manisnya…'pikir Mira yang melihat Lucy malu-malu.

"nah,kalau begitu kamu mau diberi tanda dimana?" Tanya Mira yang sedang mengambil cap simbol fairy tail. "ng…kalau begitu disini saja!"jawab Lucy menunjuk punggung tangan kanannya. PLOK terletaklah sudah simbol fairy tail di tangan kanan Lucy. "horee…!akhirnya aku menjadi salah satu anggota fairy tail!" teriak Lucy kegirangan.

"selamat Lucy"kata Erza memberi selamat,Natsu juga ikut berkata"helamath luihi(_selamat Luigi)"_kata Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan _"_namaku bukan luigi tapi Lucy,Natsu…"Kata Lucy menghela nafas. "oh!selamat lucky!"kata Gray ikut-ikutan "namaku bukan Luck…KYAAA!"setelah Lucy menoleh kearah Gray,ia melihat sesuatu yang diluar dugaan… "Gray!pakai bajumu!" omel Erza secepatnya. "hah!sejak kapan?"teriak Gray kaget melihatnya hanya memakai boxer kotak-kotak "huaahahaha…!dasar _exhibitionist_!"Natsu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya "diam kau,_hewan liar_!" "grrr…."geram mereka berdua bersamaan. "heh,entah kenapa kalau dipikir-pikir…kalian itu mirip ya"komentar Lucy melihat mereka yang _sepertinya _akrab. "huh enak saja!","tuh,barengan" cengir Lucy,"nggaa!","haha,iya sori" Erza yang menatap mereka dari tadi mulai berpikir sesuatu… "hei,karena kita sudah akrab dengan Lucy bagaimana kalau kita bikin grup berempat?" Lucy kaget sekaligus senang dengan segera ia mengangguk setuju,sedangkan Natsu dan Gray…"haaa?dengannya?"Tanya mereka merengut sambil saling menunjuk "ada masalah dengan itu?" Erza bertanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan "ti,tidak sama sekali nyonya ..!" mereka terpaksa setuju sambil berpikir 'apa aku masih bisa hidup satu grup dengan Erza?'

End of chapter one

Bagaimana?seru?jelek?bagus?membosankan? jika ingin komentar di review aja yaa~

Natsu: "kenapa aku disini dibilang akrab dengan Gray!"

Hana: "sudah kubilang tadi, aku akan membuatmu sial~"

Natsu:" ugh… sebagai gantinya akan kubakar kamu kalau tidak mendapat 1 review pun!"

Hana: "kau bilang- apa? Natsu kejam!"

Natsu: "makanya bikin cerita yang menarik dan readers akan memuji- muji kita~"

Hana: "'kita'? kau berharap terlalu tinggi Natsu…-_-"

Natsu: "huh"

Hana: "baiklah, kalian dengar kata-kata Natsu tadi. . . . . . . .TOLONG SAYAAAAAA!"

P.S: R n R please?

Oh, jangan lupa untuk memberiku nasihat dan ide agar Hana tak mengulanginya lagi ya~


	2. Chapter 2

My Fairy Tail Stories

Chapter two: Misi Pertama Lucy! Part One

**Hai, semua! Ketemu lagi nih sama Hana^^. Maaf karena Hana lamaaaaaaaaa sekali tidak mem-publish chapter 2. Sebenarnya banyak alasan seperti ujianlah, modemnya ga ada lah, ide terputuslah, karena itu Hana minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memaafkan Hana!:)**

**Natsu: huh, tidak akan ada yang memaafkanmu!**

**Hana: *hiks* kau tega sekali Natsu…**

**Lucy: Natsu! Jangan menjahati author!**

**Hana: Lucy… *terharu***

**Lucy: … bisa-bisa nanti aku dijahati olehnya!**

**Hana: ternyata begitu ya… *nangis***

**Hana: ya sudahlah… Sekarang aku ingin mencoba membuat adegan pertarungan dan **_**romantic**_** walau ga jago…**

**Natsu: bikin adegan yang seru dong! *kick**

**Hana: aduh, sakit! Mau apa kau?**

**Lucy: Natsuu! Jangan kasar pada author! Nanti nasibmu dijadikan sial loh…!**

**Hana: Lucy… *terharu lagi***

**Lucy: …bisa-bisa aku ikut disialin juga!**

**Hana: itu toh maksudmu… TT_TT**

**Natsu: *speechless***

**Happy: aye!**

**Hana & Lucy: what the…?**

**Natsu & Happy: yah, pokoknya baca saja ya!**

**Hana & Lucy: tung… Aku belum selesai! Heeeiiiii~**

Disclaimer: tokoh cerita ini milik **Hiro Mashima**

Chapter two: Misi pertama Lucy!

Jam … Pagi-pagi sekali Lucy sudah mandi, tentu saja karena ia akan memulai misi pertamanya yaitu 'The Haunted Mansion' yang bayarannya 300.000 J, karena tidak sabar Lucy jadi tidak bisa tidur!

Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi ke stasiun tepat jam 6(taukan selama apa Lucy berdandan…), lalu Lucy melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggunya disitu. "hai semua!" "hai Lucy, sudah siap?" Tanya Erza mulai bersiap menuju kereta. "tentu! Lebih darimu, Erza" jawab Lucy dengan senyum lebarnya. "begitu? ya sudah,kita berangkat Natsu,Gr…" kata-katanya terputus melihat Natsu dan Gray yang berantem dan tak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan Erza "apa yang kalian lakukan? Lucy sudah datang!" "aye!"sahut mereka cepat diberi _death glare_ Erza…

"cih,ini semua gara-gara kamu,_ ice brain_!" Ejek Natsu "huh,enak saja, dasar _hot head_!" ejek Gray membalas. "grrr…." Keduanya mengeram dihentikan oleh pukulan maut Erza, BUK seketika mereka langsung pingsan. "Lucy,bawa mereka" perintah Erza "eh? Kenapa ak… ba,baik…." Lucy langsung menurut setelah diberi tatapan bonus dari Erza

Di kereta semuanya sudah tertidur kecuali Lucy, ia sedang asyik membaca novel kesukaannya 'the Princess and the Dragon'. Kadang ia berpikir andai sang putri adalah dirinya sendiri dan naganya adalah… wajah Lucy langsung memerah membayangkan orang yang dipikirnya 'ah,tidak mungkin, jangan bermimpi Lucy! Tidak mung…' pikirannya terganggu oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba jatuh di bahu kanannya. "e,eh? Natsu, kenapa?" . . . Natsu tidak menjawab, ternyata dia lagi tidur. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut _pink_-nya 'hihi, wajahnya lucu sekali kalau lagi tidur…'

"kalian serasi sekaliii~" pikiran Lucy terganggu lagi oleh sebuah suara yang meledeknya "bukan seperti itu Happy!"teriak Lucy malu "maaf tapi,aku juga setuju dengan Happy" komen Erza yang melihat sedari tadi "jangan Erza jugaaa!"teriak Lucy lagi memegang kepalanya frustasi "aku juga sih…" kata Gray mengangkat sebelah tangannya "huh" Lucy hanya bisa ber-_huh _pasrah

"uungg… apa sih" kata Natsu bangun yang terganggu dengan gerak gerik dan teriakan Lucy "ah, maaf aku mengganggumu ya?" Tanya Lucy merasa bersalah "tidak ko… ueekh…" Natsu menutup mulutnya serasa ingin keluar "hei,untung aku membawa kantung _khusus_, jaga-jaga kalau _seseorang_ ingin muntah" kata Lucy mengambil kantungnya seraya menyindir sang _seseorang_ itu "hei…uugh…" baru saja Natsu ingin protes tapi lagi-lagi terganggu oleh…yah, begitu deh... "khekhekhe…" Happy, Gray dan Erza hanya tersenyum nyengir melihat mereka berdua "apa-apaan senyum kalian itu?" Tanya Lucy bergidik ngeri "ahh.. tidak, kami hanya melihat dua burung kecil yang sedang berantem mesra…" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan "memangnya kami terlihat mesra!" Lucy merasakan pipinya memerah yang membuat mereka bertiga makin tersenyum nyengir "ternyata Lucy perhatian juga ya terhadap sang _seseorang_ itu…" "BUKAAAAAANN!" akhirnya meledaklah amarah Lucy…

Setibanya di sana, belum mengerjakan misi Lucy sudah lemas kecapekan diejek oleh si _trio nyengir_ itu. "kau tak apa-apa pfft… Lucy?" Tanya Happy masih sedikit menahan tawa "apa! Jangan beri aku 'kau tak apa-apa pfft…Lucy?' Ini gara-garakalian tau!" Lucy teriak frustasi(lagi) "dasar aneh" ejek Natsu setengah bercanda "enak saja, dan lagi kenapa tadi kamu sendiri ga menyangkal?" "siapa peduli, aku kan lagi ga enak badan" jawab Natsu dengan nada datarnya "kamukan mabuk kendaraan!" selagi mereka adu mulut tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat klien "kita sudah sampai" kata Erza berhenti berjalan "'tok tok tok' apakah ada orang disini?" "ya,siapa ya?" seorang gadis berambut coklat keluar membuka pintu "kami dari wizard guild fairy tail" jawab Erza dan yang lainnya menunjukkan simbol masing-masing "baiklah silakan masuk" kata gadis itu mempersilakan masuk

"baiklah, tentang misi kami sekarang adalah mansion berhantu bukan?" gadis itu mengangguk sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi takut "ya…" "ada apa sebenarnya anda menulis permohonan seperti itu?"Tanya Erza bingung akan ekspresinya "sebenarnya…" gadis itu berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan bicara "…pertama-tama, namaku Liana, putri tunggal pemilik mansion itu. Dari dulu rumor mengatakan kalau mansion itu berhantu dan awalnya aku tak percaya sampai terjadinya peristiwa itu.." "peristiwa itu?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. Gadis itu melihat kearah Lucy dan bertanya balik "apakah kalian tau tentang rumor penculikan berhantu?" "ya,sedikit…" jawab Lucy melirik Natsu yang kebingungan "betul, dan kejadiannya ada di mansion tersebut" 'uwaa,aku tak mau ke sana' pikir Lucy ketakutan "begini kejadiannya… Suatu hari, kakekku pergi mengujungi mansion ayahku, dan ia melihat satu ruangan yang kelihatannya menarik, karena penasaran kakekku masuk ke dalamnya dan tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup dan terkunci sendiri. Kakekku yang kebingungan berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tapi tiba-tiba…kakekku berteriak. Seorang penjaga yang mendengarnya memasuki ruangan itu tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa… "kenapa bisa begitu?" Gray bertanya, namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng "ada yang bilang apa itu karena hantu ataupun hal-hal lain, sebenarnya pamanku juga menghilang" "eeh?" Tanya Lucy makin ketakutan "kejadiannya sama seperti kakekku, akhirnya semua orang mulai bilang kalau itu ulah hantu. Aku masih tidak percaya tapi bayang-bayang cerita itu selalu menghantui kepalaku dan seperti ada yang mengawasiku, karena tidak tahan lagi akupun menulis permohonan kepada kalian…" gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya. "jadi maksudmu kami diminta untuk mengungkap kebenaran peristiwa itu?" Erza kembali bertanya "iya, tolonglah… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" "baik,karena itulah pekerjaan kami" kata Natsu tidak sabar membasmi hantu atau apalah itu "eeeh? Kamu serius?" Tanya Lucy sudah benar-benar tidak mau ikut "tentu! Ayo kita basmi semua!" Natsu berlari keluar diikuti "aye!" Happy…

"tidak…! Aku tidak mau!" "ayo,kamu harus mau Lucy" kata Natsu membujuk Lucy agar ikut pergi ke mansion itu "tapikan menyeramkan! aku takut hantu!" "ayolah,tidak ada yang namanya hantu" "tapi…" Natsu menghela napas lalu berkata "aku akan melindungimu,aku janji!"katanya sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya "…janji?" "janji!" Lucy berpikir lalu jari kelingking mereka saling bertaut dan mereka saling tersenyum "hei,jangan bermesraan terus,ayo kita jalan!" teriak Gray dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik kearah mereka berdua dari depan "woi! sudah kubilang kami tidak seperti itu!" teriak Lucy lagi tidak terima.

**Di mansion…**

Di suhu yang dingin di dalam mansion dan angin dingin yang melewati jendela yang terbuka menyentuh kulit Lucy membuat bulu kuduknya merinding "uuh… mansion macam mana ini, kok bisa dingin begini sih?" omel Lucy hampir berbisik terhadap dirinya sendiri. "perlu kuhangatkan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu yang mendengar omelan Lucy berhubung dia _dragon slayer_ yang pendengarannya _sangat_ tajam

"tidak, terima kasih" Lucy menolak dengan pipi merona walaupun ingin, karena ia tahu kalau menghangatkan dalam arti Natsu itu apa…

"sudahlah Natsu, jangan membuat Lucy tambah malu" kata Gray nyengir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Graay!" teriak Lucy juga untuk yang kesekian kalinya "? Kenapa harus malu?" Gray, Erza dan Lucy menghela nafas dilanjutkan dengan "Natsu, kau…" Gray sebagai pembuka "memang…" diikuti Erza… "GA PEKA!" dan… diakhiri dengan Lucy ditambah penekanan yang sangat dan tak lupa menunjuk Natsu, yang sukses membuat Natsu kesal "tak bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku ga peka sehari saja!" "aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa menahan untuk tidak memanggilmu ga peka sehari saja, Natsu…" kata Lucy yang dengan senang hati menghela nafas "hu-uh" dan akhirnya sepanjang jalan Natsu berkomat-kamit ga jelas. Lucy melirik kearah Natsu menunjukkan sedikit senyum liciknya 'maaf ya Natsu, tapi sayangnya aku ga merasa bersalah' pikir Lucy sambil bersenandung puas~

Setelah mereka sampai ke ruangan yang dituju, dengan hati-hati mereka masuk ke dalamnya. "hei, untuk tempat berhantu bukankah tempat ini terlalu terang?" Tanya Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya. "memang, tapi mungkin ini salah satu trik-nya" jawab Erza melihat sekeliling mengantisipasi ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "apa maksud…" sebelum Natsu sempat bertanya lagi tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dengan suara 'BLAM' yang kencang dan juga cahaya lampu langsung padam.

"A… Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba p-pintunya tertutup dan lampu langsung padam?" Tanya Lucy takut sambil memegang erat baju Natsu. "tenanglah Lucy, mungkin ini adalah trik lainnya. Kurasa orang yang melakukan ini sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan dirinya" kata Erza tenang. "l-l-lalu apakah orang itu sedang bersembunyi disini?" Tanya lucy lagi. "aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin di saat seperti inilah dia menangkap orang-orang yang hilang itu dengan cara membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan menangkapnya" jawab Erza mengobservasi sekelilingnya. "hhh… ya sudahlah…" kata Lucy pasrah dan melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Natsu. Saat Lucy mencari tempat untuk duduk, tiba-tiba… "KYAAAAA!" "LUCY?"seketika Natsu langsung mencari Lucy, tapi Lucy tidak ada dimanapun. "Lucy menghilang?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya "tapi bagaimana?" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Benarkah ini perbuatan hantu?

**Hana:** **Bagaimana? Lebih seru daripada yang kemarin? Jika ingin menyampaikan pendapatmu, review saja ya!**

**Natsu, Lucy & Happy: aye!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Fairy Tail Stories

Chapter three: Misi Pertama Lucy! Part Two

**Halo semuaaaa~ kali ini Hana sudah mem-publish chapter berikutnya sehari setelah mem-publish chapter sebelumnya! Hana berjuang keras untuk menebus kesalahan karena sudah lama tidak mem-publish chapter. Hana berharap pembaca masih ingin membaca **_**My Fairy Tail Stories**_** ini-**

**Natsu: kujamin mereka tidak mau membaca cerita ini lagi**

**Hana: *glek* jangan bercanda begitu dong!^^"**

**Natsu: aku tidak bercan- AWW! Kamu ngapain Lucy?**

**Lucy: memukulmu**

**Natsu: aku tau itu-**

**Lucy: sudahlah, para pembaca sudah bosan mendengar celotehanmu itu tau! ***_**death glare**_

**Natsu: ma, maafkan saya nona Lucy…"**

**Lucy: huh, akhirnya…**

**Hana: terima kasih Lucy~**

**Lucy: diam! Aku melakukannya bukan untuk kamu tau! ***_**death glare again…**_

**Hana: y-yes ma'am…"**

**Lucy: baiklah… selamat membaca!**

Disclaimer: tokoh cerita ini milik **Hiro Mashima**

Chapter three: Misi pertama Lucy(part two)

"bagaimana ini Erza? Lucy menghilang!" "tenanglah Natsu, kita harus berhati-hati agar kita tidak tertangkap juga. Ruangan ini cukup gelap, kita hampir tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Aku sarankan kita jangan terpisah karena ruangan ini luas dan siapa tau ada jebakan" jelas Erza. "tapi kalau bukan orang, apa benar ini perbuatan hantu?" mendengar pertanyaan Gray, Natsu langsung menjawab "mana mungkin itu perbuatan hantu!" "lalu menurutmu Lucy diculik siapa dengan apa dan bagaimana?" kata Gray setengah berteriak "u-uh.." "sudahlah kalian berdua! Bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" teriak Erza melerai mereka berdua. "lalu sekarang bagaimana? Bisa saja Lucy dalam bahaya sekarang" Tanya Natsu mengkhawatirkan Lucy. "sementara kita pikirkan suatu cara untuk menemukan Lucy dalam kegelapan ini…" jawab Erza tenang. Mereka tidak tau ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan…

Sementara itu, di tempat Lucy…

"mmfh… ghh…!" Lucy meronta berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya _'huh, orang macam mana yang akan mengikat kedua tangan dengan tali kotor dan menutup mulut seorang gadis dengan kain bau? Eww…'_ pikir Lucy _'tapi sekarang aku ada dimana? Ruangan ini gelap sekali, sepertinya tadi aku dibawa dan setelah itu… aahh! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali! Yang jelas pelakunya bukan hantu, aku sedikit lega mendengarnya'_ pikir Lucy dalam hati merasa lega _'kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya memberi tau hal ini pada Natsu, Erza dan Gray! Jangan sampai mereka ikut tertangkap seperti aku, bisa-bisa misi kita gagal, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tali ini, ikatannya sangat kuat padahal sepertinya tali bekas buangan, huuuuh… aku harus berpikir, ayo berpikir Lucy! Ummm…'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang "tolong… tolong kami…" _'s-su-su-suara apa itu?'_ pikir Lucy takut "tolong kami…" _'eeeuh…'_ "tolong kamiiii…!" dengan suara terkeras yang mampu ia keluarkan, Lucy berteriak "kyaaaaaa!"

Kembali ke tempat Natsu, Erza dan Gray…

'tek' telinga Natsu bereaksi mendengar teriakan Lucy. Erza yang menyadarinya bertanya "ada apa Natsu?" "sepertinya barusan aku mendengar teriakan Lucy…" "benarkah itu?" Tanya Erza mengangkat satu alisnya. "ya, aku yakin itu suara Lucy! Ayo cepatlah Erza! Kelihatannya Lucy sedang kesulitan!" kata Natsu berdiri sudah bersiap untuk mencari Lucy. "jangan terburu-buru Natsu, bagaimana jika kita tertangkap?" Gray mencoba menenangkan Natsu "lagipula bagaimana caramu untuk mencari Lucy, sedangkan kita terperangkap di ruangan gelap begini? Dan apa kamu tidak dengar Erza bicara apa? Kita tidak boleh terpisah!" "aku tahu itu! Tapi pasti ada jalan! Aku akan mencari jalannya!" setelah berkata begitu Natsu pergi dari tempat ia berdiri dan mencari suatu jalan rahasia. "oi, Natsu!" setelah mencari-cari, Natsu menemukan lorong rahasia di belakang sebuah lemari besar "oh, ada jalan! Aku pergi!" "eh? Oi! Tunggu, Natsu-!" sebelum Gray selesai berbicara, Natsu sudah menghilang entah kemana. "cih, dasar Natsu…" "a, ano…" datang suara dari belakang Erza dan Gray "ka, kamu!"

Di tempat Natsu…

Natsu POV

"Lucy! Oi, Lucyyy! Ugh, dimana dia?" arghh… sudah kucari kemanapun dia tetap tidak ada, padahal barusan aku sudah menemukan jalan ke bawah tanah, disini juga gelap… _'apa benar ini perbuatan hantu?'_ huuh, aku ini mikir apa sih? Yang penting sekarang aku harus mencari Lucy!

. . . Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apakah ini jalan yang benar dan sekarang aku hanya berlari tanpa tahu arah, bodohnya aku- "mmph! Ugh… mfff!" suara apa itu? "ghh… lefhaskhan(lepaskan)!" sepertinya suara ini seperti suara… Lucy!

Regular POV

Dengan cepat Natsu pergi kearah dimana suara itu berasal "Lucyy!" "mmmphh!" Natsu melihat Lucy yang tangan dan mulutnya diikat dan banyak tangan yang sedang mencoba menangkap kaki Lucy dari dalam kegelapan. "oi Lucy! Ternyata dari tadi kamu disini!" "mffh! Mmpph!" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'sebelum- ngomel- lepaskan- ikatannya- dulu- bodoh!'. Tapi, bagi Natsu yang ga peka, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti dan reaksinya hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan lagi-lagi Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan 'dasar- ga- peka!'. Seakan mengerti, Natsu berkata "hey!" sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sekali lagi, Lucy mencoba berbicara "khalaw fegitu hunggu afa laghi! Afa khau gha biha lihat khakiku nyahis dihangkhap oleh hangan-hangan gha jhelas?(arti: kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kakiku nyaris ditangkap oleh tangan-tangan ga jelas?)" "ah, maaf, maaf" Natsu meminta maaf sambil tersenyum polos.

Setelah ikatan di tangan Lucy lepas dan penutup mulutnya lepas, Lucy berteriak tepat di depan telinga Natsu… "DASAR BODOH! SUDAH TAU ADA ORANG SEDANG KESULITAN KAU MALAH DIAM SAJA? DASAR NATSU BODOOOH!" "aduuh… Setidaknya jangan teriak di depan telingaku dong, dasar aneh…" Natsu memprotes sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh setelah di teriaki oleh Lucy. "lagipula tangan-tangan aneh itu juga- eh?" Natsu yang melihat Lucy tiba-tiba memutuskan kata-katanya menjadi heran "ada apa?" "eeh… I-itu… Ta-ta-tangannya…" Lucy yang berbicara dengan gemetar membuat Natsu semakin heran "tangannya kenapa?" "hilang bodoh!" Natsu yang menyadarinya pun berkata "eeeh?" "jangan 'eeeh?'-in aku, aku juga tidak tahu! Lebih baik kita ke tempat Erza dan Gray dulu saja, mungkin mereka sedang mencari kita!" "tapi Lucy, memangnya kau tahu mereka ada dimana?" "uh… yah… emm.. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, hehee" Lucy menyadari kalau Natsu menatapinya seperti berkata 'yah-dia-tidak-tahu…' langsung mempertahankan dirinya "u,uh… ta-tapi kita bisa mencarinya kan? Ayo!" "apa kau yakin Lucy?" "Memangnya ada apa, Natsu?" "lihat saja sekelilingmu" setelah Natsu berkata begitu, Lucy pun melihat sekelilingnya. Sekelilingnya sangatlah gelap dan ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun, Lucy pun menyadari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat Natsu… kecuali rambut _pink_nya mungkin…

"lagipula memangnya kau tidak tahu jalannya, Natsu? Kurasa kamu mengetahui jalannya" "memang sih… tapi aku lupa, karena jalannya kan gelap aku juga hanya berlari asal-asalan" jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mencoba mengingat-ingat jalannya. "ah, dasar tidak bisa diharapkan!" protes Lucy kesal "kamu sendiri? Memangnya kau tidak ingat jalannya?" "bagaimana aku tahu! Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku diculik oleh benda aneh!" Natsu merasa aneh karena Lucy berkata 'diculik _benda_ aneh', maka Natsu pun bertanya "_benda_ aneh? Memangnya bukan _orang_ yang menculikmu?" "hmm… Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku tidak yakin itu orang atau bukan. Karena aku setengah sadar makanya aku tidak tahu" mendengar pernyataan Lucy, Natsu jadi berpikir lagi _'jangan-jangan ini memang perbuatan hantu? Tapi menurutku tidak mungkin, memangnya hantu bisa menggendong orang? Sepertinya misi kali ini penuh teka-teki…'_

Sedangkan Lucy berpikir '_aduuh… sudah tertangkap oleh seseorang(atau sesuatu, aku tidak tahu), ada banyak tangan yang ingin menangkap kakiku, sekarang terperangkap di suatu ruangan di jalan gelap bersama si bodoh ini? Jangan bercanda… bagus sekali untuk mengawali misi pertamamu Lucy… bagus sekali…'_ pikirnya memutar bola matanya kesal. Sambil menatapi Lucy yang sedang berpikir, Natsu berdiri dan berkata "sudahlah Lucy, lebih baik kita mencari jalan ke atas saja sekarang" "'jalan ke atas'?" "iya, apa kau tidak tahu? Kita sekarang ada di ruang bawah tanah" Lucy hanya menjawab "oh".

Dan begitulah, Natsu dan Lucy berjalan mengikuti lorong yang ada. Disana-sini banyak suara seperti suara hantu… atau orang sedang menangis… atau suara piano… Semua itu membuat Lucy merinding dan ketakutan, membuatnya memeluk lengan Natsu dengan erat. "ada apa Lucy?" "ja-jangan bertanya 'ada apa Lucy?' a-apa k-kau tidak bisa l-l-lihat aku k-k-ketakutan?" Lucy menjawab gemetaran. "hei-" sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lucy berkata "aduh! Sepertinya kakiku terkilir…" _'kapan terkilirnya ya?'_ pikir Lucy heran. "kalau begitu…" 'hup' Natsu sudah menggendong Lucy ala _'bride style' _yang membuat pipi Lucy memerah.

"N-Natsu? K-kamu ngapain?" "kamu ngomong apa sih, Lucy? Ya menggendongmulah" "ak-aku tau itu! Yang kutanya itu kenapa kamu menggendongku?" "karena kakimu terkilir kan?" Natsu menjawab dengan polosnya. _'aduuh… Terkadang Natsu itu ga peka kaya orang idiot dan terkadang sikapnya polos sekali seperti anak kecil…hhh…'_ "memangnya kenapa, Lucy?" "ah tidak, tidak apa-apa" Lucy menjawab menggelengkan kepalanya 'biarkan saja deh, lagipila aku juga sudah capek…"

"ngomong-ngomong Lucy…" Natsu bertanya sambil terus berjalan. "ya?" "kenapa tangan-tangan barusan menghilang ya? Lagipula darimana asalnya juga tidak jelas, yang terlihat hanya sebuah selokan bawah tanah…" "hmm… bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas itu bukan hal baik, mungkin kita akan tahu kebenarannya nanti…"

**Sebenarnya tangan siapakah itu? Dan siapakah orang yang bersembunyi di balik Gray dan Erza? Jika ingin tahu, baca kelanjutannya!**

**Lucy: hei! Kenapa aku harus digendong oleh Natsu? Apalagi **_**bride style**_**!**

**Hana: sudahlah… Tidak udah protes, sebenarnya kau senang kan?**

**Lucy: e-eh… Bukannya senang juga sih *muka merah padam**

**Natsu: ada apa Lucy? Mukamu merah sekali, demam ya? *menyentuh dahi Lucy dengan tangannya**

**Lucy: uuh… j-j-j-jangan mendekat! *mendorong tangan Natsu**

**Natsu: memangnya kenapa? *terlihat terluka**

**Lucy: eeh… a-aku…**

**Hana: jangan begitu Lucy, lihatlah dia, seperti anjing buangan kan?**

**Natsu & Lucy: hey!**

**Hana: hahaha, bercanda!**

**Natsu & Lucy: huh**

**Hana: ya sudahlah. Para pembaca sekalian, jika ingin tahu kelanjutannya beri aku review 5/ lebih ya! Terima kasih!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

My Fairy Tail Stories

Chapter four: Misi Pertama Lucy! Part three

**Hai! Hana senang sekali hari ini karena Hana tak menyangka kalau 'Misi pertama Lucy' akan menjadi 3 part, tapi sepertinya akan sampai 4 part… Hana tahu kalau biasanya orang-orang hanya membuat cerita sampai 3 part, tapi karena Hana ingin membuat cerita ini makin seru maka jadilah 4 part!**

**Lucy: apaaa! Aku tidak mau, dasar Author gila! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi di mansion berhantu itu!**

**Hana: umm… Lucy, sebenarnya itu bukan mansion berhantu tapi mansion biasa…"**

**Lucy: apanya yang mansion biasa! Kalau memang biasa kenapa mansionnya gelap lalu aku diculik apa dan banyak tangan yang mengincar kakiku, hah? Ayo cepat jelaskan!**

**Hana: uuh… j-jangan marah dong Lucy… . . . . Karena kau menyeramkan… *berbisik**

**Lucy: apa kau bilang!**

**Hana: t-t-tidak apa-apa… Tenang saja Lucy! Semua teka teki itu akan terpecahkan di chapter ini!^^" . . . . atau mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, aku tak tahu… *berbisik**

**Lucy: hmph, kuharap begitu- EEH? Enak saja! Aku maunya tamat sekarang!**

**Hana: sabar saja ya Lucy… . . . . Huh, tahu begini lebih baik kau tetap kuikat saja… *berbisik**

**Lucy: hmm? Kau bilang apa barusan!**

**Hana: umm… eeh… . . . . dasar nenek sihir… *berbisik**

**Lucy: mau sampai kapan bisik-bisik hah? Kuhajar kamu! *berlari kearah Hana dengan membawa palu**

**Hana: GYAAAAA! HELP MEEE~ *kabur**

**A/N: terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang sudah me-review! Hana senang sekali^^**

**Karena Hana berpikir repot kalau menggunakan PM, jadi hana membalas review readers sekalian(bagi yang tidak di PM) di bawah ini: **

**Haruka Yukito: yah… Natsu memang bisa menggunakan sihir api, tapi Hana pikir lebih seru kalau gelap begitu hehee…(dan lagipula Natsu terlalu ga peka untuk menyadari hal itu dan yang lain terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sehingga tak menyadarinya, begitulah~)**

**Mugi-chan: terima kasih^^ Hana akan terus semangat!**

Disclaimer: tokoh cerita ini milik **Hiro Mashima**

Chapter four: Misi pertama Lucy(part three)

Di tempat Erza dan Gray…

"ka, kamu!" di balik Erza dan Gray, tampaklah seorang bapak-bapak yang usianya sekitar 30-40 tahun. "siapa ya? Hehe…" "'gedubrak!' Dasar bodoh! Bukan waktunya bercanda! Ada kemungkinan dia adalah pelakunya, jangan lengah Gray" kata Erza memberitahu Gray. "tak usah dikasih tahupun, mauku memang begitu!" Erza dan Gray yang tidak mengenali orang tersebut, mulai waspada karena siapa tahu orang itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran kedua orang itu, bapak itu berkata "tidak usah waspada begitu, saya tidak seperti apa yang anda pikirkan" "kalau begitu siapa kau?" Tanya Erza bersiap untuk mencabut pedangnya. "tunggu, tunggu! Saya hanyalah adik dari pemilik mansion ini!" kata bapak itu sambil mengangkat tangannya mempertahankan dirinya.

'_adik pemilik mansion ini?'_ pikir Erza dan Gray bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua teringat akan kata-kata Liana ketika menjelaskan tentang mansion ini _'…pertama-tama, namaku Liana, putri tunggal pemilik mansion itu…'_ dan _'…sebenarnya pamanku juga menghilang…'_. _'Liana adalah anak pemilik mansion ini yang berarti ayahnya… Dan orang ini adalah adik dari pemilik mansion ini… Jangan-jangan dia…'_ akhirnya mereka berdua sadar dari pikirannya masing-masing dan bertanya "jangan-jangan… Anda adalah pamannya Liana ya?" bapak itu sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawab tapi akhirnya bapak itu mengaku "ya, memang benar. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" "tentu saja karena keponakan andalah yang mengirim kami, wizard guild Fairy Tail, kesini untuk membereskan masalah ini" jawab Erza sudah tidak waspada lagi "jika boleh tahu, nama bapak siapa ya?" "nama saya Edward" dan dengan jawaban Edward, yang mengaku sebagai paman Liana, mereka diam tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi…

Mereka bertiga hening selama beberapa waktu sampai Erza memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya "tapi sesuai cerita yang kudengar, bukankah anda harusnya menghilang di mansion ini setelah terkurung di ruangan ini?" Edward diam sebentar dan menjelaskan bagaimana semua terjadi "begini… Sebenarnya saya memang terkurung disini, tapi sebenarnya saya tidak menghilang…" Edward berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan "…anda berdua pasti sudah mendengar dari keponakanku, Liana, bahwa saya berteriak setelah masuk ruangan ini kan?" Tanya Edward kepada Erza dan Gray. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan mempersilakan Edward melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saya berteriak karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membawa saya ke suatu tempat, saat itu kesadaran saya sudah mulai hilang karena orang itu menutup mulut dan hidung saya dengan saputangan yang sudah disemprot dengan parfum menyengat. Tentu saja sebelum kesadaran saya menghilang sepenuhnya, saya mencoba melihat wajah orang yang menculik saya. Tapi saya tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena keadaannya gelap seperti sekarang ini… Dan saya rasa hal yang sama terjadi pada teman perempuanmu, apa saya salah?" "tidak. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah bapak dibawa oleh seseorang itu?" Tanya Erza cepat ingin segera mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan bapak itu.

"sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar lagi ya, sabar saja, saya akan menjelaskan hal ini pelan-pelan…" Edward melirik ke arah Erza dan Gray seakan meminta izin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan Edward segera melanjutkan ceritanya "nah, setelah saya dibawa ke suatu tempat, saya membuka mata dan tersadar. Saya berpikir bahwa sepertinya tempat ini adalah ruangan bawah tanah karena terlihat lebih gelap dibanding ruangan atas. Saat saya mau berdiri, saya merasakan tangan saya diikat oleh sesuatu dan ternyata benar, menyadari hal itu sayapun sadar bahwa mulut saya ditutup oleh suatu kain. Saya mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangan saya tapi saya kesusahan, saya beruntung karena ada pecahan kaca yang menempel di dinding dan saya gunakan untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat lengan saya dan saya berhasil. Begitu ikatan talinya terputus saya langsung membuka ikatan kain yang menutup mulut saya dan langung pergi untuk mencari jalan keluar ke ruangan yang kita tempati saat ini…" "dan anda berhasil menemukan jalan keluar itu?" "tentu saja saya menemukannya! Karena kalau tidak, saya tak mungkin ada disini sekarang" jawab bapak itu sedikit tertawa karena pertanyaan Gray yang sudah jelas itu.

Erza berpikir sebentar dan bertanya kepada Edward "kalau anda sudah menemukan jalan keluar dan sudah sampai disini, kenapa anda tidak keluar saja dari sini dan melaporkan hal ini pada polisi?" "alasannya sederhana, pintu ruangan ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar dan tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam" "hmm… Kalau memang begitu, kenapa saat kami masuk anda tidak kabur saja?" Tanya Erza lagi dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan jawaban dari Edward barusan. "seperti yang kalian lihat, pintu itu akan langsung tertutup bila ada orang yang sudah memasuki ruangan ini. Kalaupun saya sempat, kalian pasti akan terkejut dan mengejar saya karena mengira saya adalah penjahatnya, bukankah begitu?" Edward menjawab dengan nada pasti atau fakta(Hana tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa… Tapi anda sekalian mengerti kan?).

"iya, anda memang benar…" jawab Erza sambil tertawa kecil dan lanjut berbicara "…apakah anda masih ingat dimana letak jalan keuar yang anda temukan itu?" "tentu saja saya ingat, baru 3 hari saya menemukan jalan keluar itu. Jalan itu ada di belakang sebuah lemari besar di belakang kalian" jawab Edward menunjuk ke arah lemari besar yang ada di belakang Erza dan Gray. "baik, terima kasih" kata Erza tersenyum, sementara itu reaksi Gray… "hah? 3 hari? Pantas anda terlihat kurus begi- ummph!" sebelum Gray sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Erza sudah menghentikannya duluan dengan menutup mulutnya. "berhentilah mengoceh atau kurobek mulutmu!" Erza mengancam Gray dengan nada menyeramkan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _death glare_ membuat Gray tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "ba-baik nyonya Erza…"

Sebelum pergi Erza berkata "Bahaya jika anda ikut dengan tenaga seperti itu dan jika tertangkap lagi sia-sia perjuangan anda. Setelah membereskan masalah disini aku akan segera kembali untuk mengeluarkan anda"Edward hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. "ayo kita pergi, Gray! Siapa tahu Natsu dan Lucy ada di dalam jalan bawah tanah ini!" "OSH!"

Di tempat Natsu dan Lucy…

"Natsu, sudahlah… Kau pasti capek kan? Sudah 1 jam kamu menggendongku" "tidak masalah, lagipula aku ini kuat kan?" Natsu menjawab dengan nada bangga. "ah dasar kamu ini!" Lucy memukul pundak Natsu tidak terlalu keras sambil tertawa karena candaan Natsu. "oh iya, Lucy…" Natsu memanggil Lucy seakan baru menyadari sesuatu dan direspon oleh Lucy dengan "hm?" "Sepertinya jalan rahasia tadi ada di sekitar sini…" kata Natsu celingak-celinguk mencari jalan rahasia itu. "benarkah? Hmmm… apa lorong yang itu?" Tanya Lucy menunjuk ke sebuah lorong gelap. "wah, benar! Kamu hebat Lucy! Ayo kita ke sana!" "jangan terlalu girang Natsu, itu kan belum ten-" kata-kata Lucy terputus mendengar suara hentakan kaki orang yang berjalan di dalam lorong itu.

Natsu menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya perlahan dan mendorong Lucy ke belakangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengisyaratkan agar Lucy bersembunyi di belakang Natsu, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan api seperti sudah bersiap untuk membakar seluruh ruangan yang ada disitu. Api di tangan Natsu semakin membesar ketika ia melihat bayangan 2 orang yang sepertinya perempuan dan laki-laki. Saat kedua orang tersebut mulai menampakkan dirinya, Natsu sudah bersiap melemparkan bola api ke mereka. Sesaat sebelum Natsu melemparkan bola api ke kedua orang itu, salah seorang dari mereka berteriak "Natsu!" membuat Natsu menghentikan serangannya '_eh? Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu…?' _"ini kami, bodoh!" Natsu dan Lucy melihat baik-baik wajah mereka dan… "Erza! Gray!" teriak Lucy berlari kearah mereka diikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Lucy! Syukurlah kamu selamat!" kata Erza girang dan menarik Lucy untuk memeluknya, dan tentu saja reaksi Lucy… "sakit!" …seperti biasa(mengingat Erza selalu memakai baju besinya). Setelah beberapa menit, mereka saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka berpisah dan tentu saja ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka. "jadi… Kamu dibawa ke suatu ruangan dan saat sadar tangan dan mulutmu diikat lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan-tangan yang ingin menangkap kakimu dan setelah itu Natsu menyelamatkanmu dan menggendongmu karena kakimu terkilir sampai kalian bertemu dengan kami?" jelas Erza memastikan apakah ceritanya benar. "ya… begitulah singkatnya" Lucy menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"sementara itu, kalian bertemu dengan paman dari Liana yang hilang dan diberitahu tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dialami dan diberitahu dimana jalan rahasia itu? Tidak adil! Aku harus mencari-cari dulu jalan rahasianya sedangkan kalian diberitahu!" kata Natsu menggembungkan pipinya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "sudah, sudah! Kau jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau begitu!" kata Lucy menenangkan Natsu. "hmph" Lucy tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menurut begitu saja, tapi ya sudahlah…

Mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka dilihati oleh Erza dan Gray sampai akhirnya Gray berkata… "hei, daripada pasangan mesra kalian lebih terlihat seperti ibu dan anak, huaahahaha!" "aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu dengan itu!" protes Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan dengan wajah merah. "hmm? Sepertinya kalian sudah kembali menjadi pasangan biasa!" ejek Gray menggoda mereka. "ka-kami bukan pasangaaan!" "kalau begitu kenapa kalian selalu ngomong bersamaan dan malu-malu bersamaan? Aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan itu" sekarang godaan Gray hamper membuat Natsu dan Lucy meledak karena kesal tapi mereka mencoba menahan amarahnya… "dan lagi Lucy, barusan katanya kamu digendong Natsu karena kakimu terkilir? oh, _so sweet_" 'teeeeeeeet' kesabaran Natsu dan Lucy sudah habis, sekarang mereka berdua sudah seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. "apalagi katanya kamu digendong ala _bride sty_- uh?" Gray memutuskan ucapannya ketika ia melihat ada 2 orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "u-umm… Ampuni aku! Aku cuma bercanda!" Gray memohon ketakutan sambil memundurkan langkahnya, sementara mereka berdua tetap maju tanpa menghiraukan semua omongan Gray. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah membunyikan tinjunya…keras. Erza yang melihat hanya bisa menganga saking kagetnya dan ia berpikir _'Natsu dan Lucy sangat menyeramkan saat sedang marah…'_ pikirnya sambil _sweatdropped_(A/N: tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Gray yang sangat ketakutan dan Erza yang melongo dengan wajah berwarna ungu juga Natsu dan Lucy yang super marah sampai ingin membunuh Gray! Huaahahaha! Hana kejam sekali ya! XD).

Dan begitulah, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan 2 orang yang sangat puas, 1 orang yang babak belur dan 1 orang yang wajahnya masih berwarna ungu. "u-umm… Kalau begitu bukankah kita lebih baik mengecek tangan-tangan yang kalian sebut itu? Kurasa dibanding mengejar orang yang menculik Lucy, lebih baik kita lihat selokan yang ada di ruangan tempat Lucy dibawa. Kalian bilang saat tangan-tangan itu muncul dan hilang yang ada hanya sebuah selokan yang tempatnya sangat gelap sehingga tidak kelihatan bukan? Siapa tahu selokan itu adalah tempat tangan-tangan itu berasal" Erza mengusulkan. Lucy menjawab "aku sih tidak masalah… Tapi kan tempatnya sangat gelap, bagaimana kita mau mengetahui kalau selokan itu benar-benar tempat tangan-tangan itu berasal?" "fufu… Untuk saat-saat seperti ini aku sudah menyiapkan senter" jawab Erza dengan bangganya. "t-tapi bagaimana caranya kamu membawa senter itu tanpa kantong?" Tanya Lucy heran. "itu tidak penting. Ayo kita pergi!" perintah Erza layaknya seorang bos. 'Erza itu misterius sekali dan sepertinya dia sudah balik ke sisi _cool_ nya… Tapi aku ga mau bilang ah! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh!' pikir Lucy ketakutan.

Saat mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang dituju, mereka langsung menuju selokan itu dan menyinarinya dengan senter. Ketika tombol senter nya di-klik, mereka menemukan… "i-ini!"

**Wah… Kira-kira apa yang mereka temukan di dalam selokan itu ya…? Jika ingin tahu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan tolong di review oke?^^**

**Erza: oi, kenapa sepertinya baru sekarang peran kami banyak? ***_**death glare…**_

**Gray: setuju! *menyiapkan tinjunya**

**Hana: t-t-tunggu dulu! Bukankah dari chapter s-sebelumnya peran kalian sudah kubuat lumayan banyak?**

**Gray: mungkin Erza iya! Tapi aku tidak! Apalagi tadi nasibku sial sekali! Dihajar dan dibuat babak belur oleh Lucy dan si penyihir naga api bodoh itu? Cerita yang bagus sekali author bodoh!**

**Natsu: siapa yang penyihir naga api bodoh hah? Ngajak berantem!**

**Gray: kalau iya kenapa? Hah?**

**Natsu & Gray: grrr…**

**Lucy: hmm… Sebenarnya aku lumayan suka dengan adegan yang barusan…**

**Gray: apa? Dengan adegan mu dengan Nat-**

**Lucy: diam kamu! Atau mau kubuat babak belur lagi! *ekspresi dingin, membunuh, menyeramkan, dan sebagainya…**

**Gray: ti-tidak, tuan putri Lucy… *ngompol sambil nangis…**

**Hana: . . . . *tidak berani masuk dalam wilayah amarah Lucy…**

**Erza: sudah, jangan berantem lagi! Lebih baik kalau kita melakukan 'itu' kan?**

**Lucy: oh 'itu' ya? Baiklah!**

**Gray: 1…**

**Natsu: 2…**

**Hana: 3!**

**Hana, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, & Gray: REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


End file.
